onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Share the World
Share the World! is the eleventh opening theme for the One Piece anime sung by TVXQ Wikipedia:TVXQ, who also did the previous opening, the We Are! remix Useage in Series *Duration: 2 minutes and 34 seconds. *Used as the opening theme for Episodes 395 - ??? Opening The opening begins with the 10th Animation Anniversary title and the Straw Hat Members make a toast for the 10 years, also we can see the dream 9 logo. Then the scene change and we are underwater in a first person style, the camera head up till it goes above water and we see the sun. Cut to the Straw Hat crew on the Sunny before the camera zooms out. Cut to the sea and a shot of the Red Line as the One Piece title comes up. It then goes to a monochrome scene of the Straw Hats against one of the Pacifista as it attack them with a laser, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji dodge the attack while the other Straw Hat reel back from the explosion. The three strongest Straw Hats then proceed to counterattack ending in big bang as Luffy goes to hit the cyborg. We're shown the Straw Hat individually, the screen freezing and zooming in on each as their names and some detail about them are displayed: Luffy fishing on Sunny; Zoro with a dachshund on a bench, yawning at the same time (Zoro is seen wearing glasses and we can see Brook behind him); Nami is reading a newspaper and drinking some tea; Usopp coming to her table, carrying Nami's shopping; Sanji in Sunny's kitchen, cooking; Chopper's on Sunny's deck feeding some gulls; Robin reading on the deck, behind Luffy (when he falls over the railing, she use her power, not turning around, to catch him); Franky in town, selecting a swimsuit; and Brook playing his violin for a group of kids. Then to the Straw Hat relaxing (based on a color spread, but now with Franky and Brook) before showing their hands in an "all in" fashion. Cut to Luffy surfing a wave as the Straw Hats on the Sunny watch (Zoro and Sanji fighting for a surf board). He loses his balance after catching some air prompting Chopper and Brook to jump in and rescue him (of course forgetting they're Devil Fruit users too). The next shot is the three laying on the deck of the Sunny near drowned and bumps on their heads (maybe by Nami) as their surrounded by the other Straw Hats, with Luffy in Fuusen mode most likely due to swallowing too much water, (Zoro and Sanji is moping because they broke their surfboard). Cut to the crew running across a sunset backdrop then to their Jolly Roger before the background changes to a stormy one. The Sunny surrounded by marine ships before the crew activate the Gaol Cannon and fire. Next comes the Eleven Supernovas (excluding Luffy and Zoro) as they scroll across the screen (with symbols slightly faded in the background representing them: Trafalgar Law has his Jolly Roger symbol; Bonney and Bege both have shadowy stripes, Killer had large black circles; X. Drake had a prominent X mark; Hawkins had the symbol seen on his tarot cards; Apoo had piano key patterns; Urouge had the symbols tattooed on his biceps; and Kid had the circular patterns on his pants). When Kid reaches out toward the screen, it's changes to shots of Rayleigh, Hatchan, Shakky, Keimi and Pappag; next is three people from World Nobles: Saint Roswald, Saint Shalulia, Saint Charloss; next: Kizaru and Sentoumaru, and finally the Kuja of Amazon Lily. Then shows Hancock and Luffy (now in a bright yellow green version of his usual red vest likely because he was given new clothes by the Kuja) staring off at each other before cutting to the now fully revealed Shichibukai (excluding Hancock), with Jinbei being the last to be seen. Cut to Luffy in Impel Down as he battles guards and Bulgori before reaching out to a chained-up Ace. The scene burns away and shows the two brothers with their backs to one another as Impel Down is shown in the background and Ace's Biblicard slowly burns away at the bottom between them. Cut to the last shot of the Straw Hats standing in a semi-circle in front of the Sunny before the One Piece title ends the opening. Japanese Lyrics あの大空に　届くまで I believe ひとつの明日へ hey come on let’s go everybody oh we share the music come on let’s go baby baby oh we share the one dream come on let’s go everybody oh we share the good times come on let’s go baby baby oh we share the one world 暗闇　迷い込み　手探りで謎解き 行き先　見えずに　立ち止まる時 umm you and me yes 気持ち　分かち合う世界に 導き　i feel the beat　歩き出してく oh yeah share the music いつだって share the one dream 信じ合って share the good times 手をつないで share the one world now! あの大空に　届くまで 何度でも僕は行くんだ 今こそ超えてゆこう　I believe　ひとつの明日へ　yeah yeah 。。。 come on let’s go everybody oh we share the music come on let’s go baby baby oh we share the one world 追いかけ　追われて　メビウスの環の上 近付 前向き　ねえ　share　したいよ　style 始まる　広がる　想像以上この　flavor 体中　I feel so good 自由なれる oh yeah share the music 遠くたって share the one dream 伝え合って share the good times そう笑って share the one world now! あの大空に　届くまで 何度でも僕は行くんだ 今こそ超えてゆこう　I believe　ひとつの明日へ　yeah yeah 。。。 見えないかべの　向こう側に　待っている君がいたんだ もうすぐに 届くから　I believe　ひとつの世界へ　yeah yeah 。。。 come on let’s go everybody oh we share the music come on let’s go baby baby oh we share the one world Japanese Rōmaji Lyrics Ano oozora ni todoku made I Believe hitotsu no ashita he (hey) Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the music Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one dream Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the good times Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one world Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguride nazo toki Yukisaki miezuni tachidomaru toki Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni Michibiki I feel the beat arukidashiteku oh yeah Share the music, itsudatte Share the one dream, shinji atte Share the good times, te wo tsunaide Share the one world now Ano oozora ni todoku made nandodemo boku wa yukunda Ima koso koete yukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he, yeah yeah Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the music Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one world Oikake owarete mebiusu no wa no ue Chikazuki maemuki nee share shitaiyo style Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijou kono flavor Karada juu I feel so good jiyuu ni nareru oh yeah Share the music, tooku tatte Share the one dream, tsutae atte Share the good times, sou waratte Share the one world now Ano oozora ni todoku made nandodemo boku wa yukunda Ima koso koete yukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he, yeah yeah Mienai kabe no mukou gawa ni matteiru kimi ga itanda Mou sugu ni todoku kara I believe hitotsu no sekai he, yeah yeah Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the music (hey) Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one world English Lyrics I reach for the big sky I believe in that one tomorrow (hey) Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the music Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one dream Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the good times Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one world The confusing puzzles that are contained in the darkness, Halting our view on our destination (Umm) You and me, yes, feels the excitement this world brings The way I feel the beat guiding me to walk on, oh yeah Share the music, always Share the one dream, that you believe Share the good times, hand in hand Share the one world now No matter how many times, I’ll continue to reach for that big sky I hear the echo of “I believe in that one tomorrow", yeah yeah… Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the music Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one world Chasing onwards, over the moebius ring Looking forward to share out own ways of style It starts to spread, this unique flavor My body, I feel so good to be free, oh yeah Share the music, far and wide Share the one dream, together Share the good times, with laughter Share the one world now No matter how many times, I’ll continue to reach for that big sky I hear the echo of “I believe in that one tomorrow", yeah yeah… On the other side of the invisible wall you’re waiting for me I’ll arrive soon, I believe to my one world, yeah yeah… Come on, let’s go everybody, oh we share the music Come on, let’s go baby baby, oh we share the one world References Category:One Piece Music